


All Wrapped Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Dracoharry100's Christmas prompt : Wrapping Christmas presents, and for Hogwarts365's prompt # 224: “I disliked numbers, and they didn't think much of me either.” ― R.J. Anderson, Math.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Dracoharry100's Christmas prompt : Wrapping Christmas presents, and for Hogwarts365's prompt # 224: “I disliked numbers, and they didn't think much of me either.” ― R.J. Anderson, Math. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All Wrapped Up

~

Huffing, Draco shoved the still unwrapped box away. “This is impossible. I’m clearly horrible at wrapping presents!” 

“Only because you’ve never tried,” said Harry. “It’s not difficult. Just put what you’re wrapping on some paper, measure how much you’ll need, and wrap the gift. It’s basic maths.” 

Draco snorted. “There’s no such thing. I dislike numbers, and they don’t much care for me either.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You can do this. Try again.” 

“Ugh, what’s the point?” 

“How will you wrap your gifts, then? You mentioned wanting to impress Hermione, Ron, _and_ the Weasleys this year. You can’t with badly wrapped gifts.” 

“I’ll think of something.” Draco pursed his lips. “Maybe a house-elf—”

“Hermione will know,” warned Harry. 

“Not unless you tell her.” 

“I won’t, but she’ll know. She’s uncanny like that.” 

Draco sighed, picking up the wrapping paper. “Fine. I’ll give it another go. But if this doesn’t work, you’re wrapping my gifts, too.” 

“If you give it a genuine try, I will.”

Draco smirked. “And my reward if I succeed?”

“What do you want?” 

“If I succeed…” Draco said slowly, “you’ll blow me.” 

Harry laughed. “I’ll do that anyway.” 

“You’ll blow me at the Burrow during Christmas dinner,” Draco clarified.

Harry blinked. “And how am I supposed to do that? The place is heaving at Christmas!”

Draco shrugged. “Not my problem. My only problem’s figuring out how to wrap gifts.” 

“Then choose another prize.” 

“Like what? I need incentive, and dinners at the Burrow, while delicious, can be…boring. What better way to spice them up than with a blow job?” Draco hummed. “It could be worse. I could’ve insisted you blow me under the table _while eating_.” 

Harry snorted. “It’s difficult enough to do anything in that house without Molly knowing, much less sex right under her nose.”

“Challenging for some, perhaps.”

“You’re saying _you_ could manage secret sex at the Burrow? Please.” 

Draco smirked. “Is that a dare?”

“No!”

“Sounded like one to me.”

“Fine! Yes, it’s a dare.” 

Draco leaned back. “What exactly are you proposing?” 

Harry smirked. “If you wrap your presents and make them look good, I’ll blow you during dinner, at the Burrow. If you can’t, you’ll blow me during Christmas dinner.” 

“No using the Cloak,” said Draco. 

“Agreed.”

Draco hummed. “It’s a bet. Best polish up on your silent sucking skills, Potter, because you’re going down. On your knees.” 

“Hah. Not a chance, Malfoy.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You realise I now have no incentive to help you learn how to wrap properly, though, right?” 

“No need,” said Draco, gathering up his gifts. “I’ll ask an expert.” 

“You have to do the wrapping yourself,” Harry called after him.

“Naturally.” Draco tossed his head. “If I don’t, the bet’s null and void.” 

But finding someone to teach him proved difficult. 

Pansy simply laughed. “Have your elf do it and let Potter win,” she advised. 

“Mipsy can do it for you,” said his mother. “If I ask, it won’t be _you_ who’s cheating.” 

Draco decided he’d have to do something he’d vowed never to do. 

Granger stared at him. “What’s involved in this bet?” 

Draco coughed. “I can’t say.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “Then I can’t help you.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “It involves…sex.” 

“Oh!” Hermione cleared her throat. “Then I’m definitely staying out of it.” 

Luna suggested gift bags. “People seem to like them better than the paper I use,” she said. “Apparently not everyone like Krampus-themed holidays.” 

“Unbelievable,” Draco deadpanned. 

“Give Galleons,” said Blaise. “Who’s time for hand-picked gifts these days?”

Desperate, Draco contacted the only Muggle he knew. Which turned out to be the best thing he could’ve done. “Sure I’ll show you. Mum’s brilliant at that stuff.” 

A week later, when Draco presented his gifts at the Burrow, Harry’s mouth fell open. “You did those yourself?” 

Draco smirked. “Naturally.” 

Going a bit green, Harry said, “About our bet—”

Raising his hand, Draco said, “It’s fine. I’ll let you off the hook this time.” He winked. “But you owe me.” 

“Of course.” Harry exhaled. “I just don’t want to be banned from the Burrow.” 

“Understandable.” And as Draco proceeded to enjoy Christmas dinner, he decided he owed Dudley Dursley a gift. Maybe he’d like some elf wine, or perhaps a box of Honeydukes? And, smirking at Harry, Draco also he was looking forward to a year of rimming.

~


End file.
